Lejos
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: #1: "En otra vida pudo ser poeta, ahora lo admitía, pero en esta vida lo suyo eran los números y las fórmulas; no el amor y sus absurdas complicaciones."
**Lindas personas, qué tal todo?**

 **Por fin, por fin ! Les traigo la serie de drabbles/one shots/"lo que sea" ReiRin que prometí desde _Cerca,_ y como no podía ser de otra forma, basado en la Tabla #3: Escolar del Foro Iwatobi Swim club, (la tabla que no había hecho). **

**Espero le den una oportunidad :")**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Free!**_ **no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **712 palabras – Palabra clave otorgada: Azotea; palabra clave usada: Terraza.**

* * *

Todo comenzó tan abruptamente que temieron perderse a sí mismos.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de cosas que alteraban sus nervios, para bien o para mal.

Sus mentes enfermaron, transformándolos en pequeños cachorritos en merced del otro.

Siempre ellos dos.

No nadie más, porque nadie más existía entre ambos.

Y lo intentaron. En verdad. Trataron de que Nagisa encajara en la ecuación, pero el rubio siempre era el cero. Intentaron con Makoto, pero él no tenía tiempo (ni gusto) para esas cosas. Se rindieron antes de incluir a Sousuke; ni hablar de Haruka.

Entonces, no tan convencidos de su reciente descubrimiento, quisieron aceptarlo. Ponerlo en palabras frente al otro.

Pero Rin huyó, dejando a Rei con el corazón destrozado, y con una inusitada esperanza.

Porque Ryūgazaki creía que todo era cuestión de percepción, de modo que, en la forma correcta, el pelirrojo pudiera aceptar los sentimientos de ambos.

Claro que eso no lo dedujo al instante, siempre pensando que lo mejor sería tomar un avión hasta Australia y decirle a Rin que tenía suficiente amor para los dos.

El amor es difícil.

Por eso Rei estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, casi convencido de que en su ecuación de la vida el amor no era posible en un futuro cercano.

Pero entonces, Rin volvió. Con sus mensajes de texto, sus correos, sus videollamadas, sus visitas. Su amor.

Quiso ceder, en verdad, quiso hacerlo. El recuerdo de su herida se lo impidió, sin embargo.

Sousuke y Haruka comenzaron algo más allá de la amistad, pese a la cercanía que cada uno mantenía con su propio mejor amigo.

¿Por qué ellos no podían?

Si Rin iba en serio esta vez, (como le hizo saber las incontables veces que Rei se negó), ¿por qué seguía temiéndole a un compromiso? ¿Por qué seguía desviando la mirada cuando se mencionaba la palabra "responsabilidad"?

Ciertamente, Ryūgazaki no podría entenderlo, ni hoy, tal vez un día, pero no mañana.

Por eso, cuando Matsuoka le invitó a una simple cafetería, después de besarlo en frente de un mar de desconocidos en el aeropuerto, le supo amargo; y no fueron el café o el pastelillo de chocolate negro que devoró sin hambre.

Rin habló sobre muchas cosas esa noche, dijo "amor" tantas veces que Rei perdió la cuenta, se relamió los labios tanto que se le partieron, tomó suficiente café como para no dormir en tres días, y al final, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba prestándole atención a lo que decía, se quedó callado... y quieto. Muy quieto.

—Lo siento, Rei. –Dijo después de un rato, escondiendo las manos debajo de la mesa.

El excapitán de Iwatobi pensó en lo absurdo que era aún atender clientes en la terraza del lugar cuando ya empezaba a hacer frío. Tal vez era una estrategia comercial, tal vez era pura moda. Gente loca.

—Rin-san. –Llamó, ajeno del respingo que dio el pelirrojo–. ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez?

No quiso darle más vueltas, habían pasado cerca de dos años desde entonces, así tuvo tiempo para superar esa vergüenza.

—Bueno, yo–

—¿Estabas confundido? ¿Asustado? ¿Perdido?

—Rei, yo–

—Porque si fue algo de eso, sólo pudiste decirlo y, ya sabes, pudimos hablarlo–

—¡Deja de interrumpirme!

—¡Deja de gritarme!

Se quedaron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Poco les importaron las personas a su alrededor o el café derramado sobre la mesa.

—Me fui porque no quería estar contigo, eso es todo.

Rei tuvo que inspirar lo más lento que pudo, porque de haberlo hecho con la furia que lo controlaba se habría lastimado.

—¿Eso es todo? Dile eso a tu hermana.

Quiso reírse de la cara de indignación que se montó en la cara del Matsuoka mayor.

—No metas a Gou en esto–

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de hacerme quererte, te hubieras ido antes de enseñarme a extrañarte.

En otra vida pudo ser poeta, ahora lo admitía, pero en esta vida lo suyo eran los números y las fórmulas; no el amor y sus absurdas complicaciones. Tan disparatadas como la forma en que los labios partidos de Rin se elevaban trazando una sonrisa. Tan irracionales como lo mucho que disfrutaba ver al pellirojo sonreír.

—Te amo, Rei.

—Tardaste mucho. –Le respondió, ya inclinado sobre la mesa y sonriendo contra los labios ajenos.

* * *

 **-MsH-**


End file.
